


Ramen, Cults, and God

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [62]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, I'm probably blaspheming again ;-;, Jan 14, Memento mori, TW: Mention of Cults, TW: Mention of death, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Based on the Unus Annus video from today
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 2





	Ramen, Cults, and God

They were not aware, or maybe they were, but they formed a cult. A good cult- if there is such a thing. The word cult typically has darker meanings/connotations that involve… let’s just say a lot of illegal activities. At least, that’s what I’ve heard- and that’s what a lot of people hear. I believe there are even standards for what counts as a cult- there’s like emotional and behavioral manipulation. There’s a whole list or whatever by the FBI or the CIA or something, I’m not sure. I learned that a few months ago actually- because you learn something new everyday. 

So maybe they didn’t form a cult, but they inspired loyalty in a lot of people. People liked them, and they liked what they were doing, or the message they were spreading. People were hooked, or they got hooked. Something drew them in, like something drew me in. 

Maybe it’s the limited time offer- we only got to see them, to experience the channel and the content for a limited amount of time. We knew we had a limited amount of time- it wasn’t something we could do or watch later- no matter how hard we tried to stave off the end, we all knew it was coming. We all knew they would be gone and that we had to make the most of the time we had left with them. They certainly made the most of the time they had with us. 

Something about it was so organic- and they teased some sort of lore. I’m sure someone could make a whole analysis about what exactly made Unus Annus so amazingly magical. 

They were right when they said that Unus Annus would be different if done by anyone else- Something about them, the popularity they already had definitely accounted for some of the success. But it was also their charisma (which probably accounts for the popularity- along with the content and all that), and the chance to see them outside of their normal environment.  
The chance to see them do something different. 

\--

The video title said they got closer to god  
Which could possibly mean, that they were getting closer to Amy (who if you remember, is totally 100% absolutely god)  
There’s no proof that the camera didn’t get closer every time they added more superglue to the hall- we won’t be able to know (unless you carefully analyze an archived video- which I guess you can do if you want...)

I’m not sure why I’m obsessing over the Amy is God theory- I mean, the absolutely true fact that Amy Nelson is God- but who knows what’s real or not?

Aka I’m having another existential crisis, possibly, not sure, school is back in session and they messed up my entire schedule… ;-;

How did I get here from ramen and glue?

Side note- The suits were awesome- they were so fanci and they weren’t like the normal suits you see on tv that are boring and black and white. They were fancy, I loved them.  
(eef in a suit is the most beautiful thing in the world- possibly next to eef in a dress?)

Extra side note: People in suits are just- yes -insert sparkles here-


End file.
